Acceptance
by Mun.In.Rain
Summary: Everyone is thrilled to learn that Videl and Gohan are expecting a second child, Everyone but Pan that is. Will Pan grow to accept the idea of a new sibling? Or will she simply fight it.


**Acceptance**

** .Rain**

**Author's Note:** This is a suggestion from **loveSetoxSerenity4ever **! Hope you readers like it. I'm taking a break from writing all the lemons.*sigh*

To **loveSetoxSerenity4ever, **tell me how this went! Hope you'll like it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Dedicated to all my readers and reviewers.

The smell of the shrimp curry simmering on the stove had Gohan and Pan's stomachs grumbling. It had been a while since they both enjoyed a home cooked breakfast. But for Videl, it was the exact opposite. She just sat there, fondling her silverware, her gaze unwavering from her empty plate. When Gohan thought that the curry was done, he brought it over to the table. Upon lifting the lid, Gohan and Pan's mouth watered, and Videl hurled towards the bathroom with a hand clamped tightly on her mouth.

She started to throw up all over again. This was getting unbearable. Gohan came over and pulled her hair up from her face as she puked what little food she had inside her. She gasped and chocked and gagged until she was painfully empty.

"What's wrong hon?" Gohan asked worriedly.

"I don't know, it's been happening a lot lately. I've been throwing up in the mornings. And I feel nauseous too…" Videl bit out horridly.

"Maybe you came down with a flu or something, here."Gohan handed her a tall glass of water and an aspirin.

"Thanks." She downed the entire glass.

"Do you want to go to the doctor's?" I can take you now, if you want." Gohan offered.

"Oh, there's no need for that, if this gets worse, I'll go by myself. Aren't you getting late for work?" Videl chided.

That effectively ended the conversation. Gohan got ready for work and took pan along with him to drop her off to school as always.

'I just hope this isn't what I think it is…' Videl thought to herself.

_**Two days later…**_

Videl stared blankly at the line of pregnancy tests at the pharmaceuticals. She contemplated on what to do. Her situation in recent days hadn't improved and there was no harm in checking, right?

She grabbed a pair and dropped them in her cart, and she made her way to the billing area.

On the way back from school in the evening, Pan was slightly worried about her mother; she did say she was throwing up every morning. And she wasn't some kid; she did understand what sex meant, and where babies came from. As far as she was concerned, she did NOT want a sibling. But then again, her parents had been at it like Energizer Bunnies lately. She caught them making out on several occasions recently, even half dressed once! The result was not well appreciated by her flustered, panting parents. And it hadn't happened before that they were ever seen by their little_ innocent_ daughter, courtesy of Gohan's strict law that Pan should never EVER get the slightest hint of what they were _doing…_

She contemplated her future. What if her mother was actually pregnant? What if there was a sibling on the way? She wouldn't be the one only favorite daughter or grand-daughter anymore; the little brat would take away all the attention. Then she would have to share her toys, or specifically, her gadgets with em, God! Babies puked and pooped all the time and her mother would be busy cradling and attending to the new member of the family. Or worse, her mother would send _her_ to deal with those! She face-palmed herself knowing that if her mother was pregnant, her life would change drastically, and she didn't want it to change.

Pan descended from her jet copter and then she capsulated it. Upon entering the house, she noticed that only her parent's bedroom was lit. Being curious, she decided to check on them.

Gohan was helping Videl get dressed for the Inauguration Party at the Capsule Corporation. 'Oh yeah, the party! How did I forget that?' Pan thought as she saw her father tying the necklace behind her mother's neck. When Gohan finished, he kissed her bare shoulder, and Videl giggled.

"Stop it! Pan's going to be home any minute."

"So? She's growing up…"

"Oh my God! What did you just say? What happened to strict parenting rule that you once came up with?"

"That can be ignored at certain times…" Gohan proceeded to nibble on her neck. When he kissed her full on the lips, Pan just silently left for her bedroom to get dressed.

'Adults, sheesh!'

_**At the Capsule Corp...**_

The hall was crowded with scientists, journalists and cameramen. The co-owners, Mr. Breifs and Bulma Breifs had taken center stage. When Bulma knocked on her mic a few times, the room was silenced in a second.

"Good evening and welcome to the inauguration of the Bio-Chemistry Lab! This is…" Bulma bellowed over the mic. The scientists who all looked alike with crazy grey hair and nerdy glasses resembling Einstein listened in awe. Gohan scanned the hall, but he didn't find Videl.

"Have you seen your mother, Pan?" Gohan enquired.

"Bathroom." Pan stated blankly, already having had a bad day.

Videl stood in silence inside the bathroom stall with the second pregnancy test in hand, waiting impatiently. When she caught the two distinct lines on the screen, her eyes turned into saucers. She swallowed and put the sticks back in her purse, then exited the restroom.

"Miss me?" Videl whispered into Gohan's ear as she took her seat.

"Very." Gohan replied huskily.

Videl twiddled her thumbs, not knowing how to approach him this time. She tugged gently at his forearm, then she stood up and he followed her out of the hall. Pan just sighed, thinking this was yet another time when her parents couldn't keep their hands off each other, trying to find a secluded place to make out or something…

"Gohan, I need to tell you something…"

"Yeah?"

Videl cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant!"

"What?!"

Videl opened her clutch purse and took out the two pregnancy tests which both showed 'positive'.

Gohan's eyes widened a fraction and his jaw dropped. He switched gazes back over the tests, then over to Videl's face. She stood with a shy smile playing across her lips as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

Gohan's lips pulled at the corners for a victorious, breathtaking smile, baring his teeth. He pulled her close to him and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Her scent engulfed him along with the fact that he was going to be a father once again. Gohan pulled away to kiss her passionately. It was filled with all the emotions that now flowed freely from him to her. He was happy, she was happy. They both were happy. Gohan broke the kiss and stared into Videl's sapphire irises that now shimmered with joy and happiness, equally matched by Gohan's glinting onyx orbs.

"Come with me!" Gohan held her hand and made his way towards the stage. Pan eyed her parents with curiosity as they stood at the podium, Gohan taking the mic in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, I have some good news."

This caught Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, and especially, Chichi's attention. Pan just sat still, apprehension settling like a dead weight in her stomach. Bulma smiled, almost knowing what was to come. Chichi only hoped for news about more grandchildren, not knowing how right she was! Goku had his goofy grin plastered on his face as usual.

"We're having another baby!" Gohan and Videl screamed simultaneously.

"YYEEEAAAHHH!" Chichi nearly blew her head off at the news of many more grandchildren. "Way to go, Gohan! I'm so proud of you!" Chichi squealed in delight. Gohan blushed and sweat dropped, Videl just bit hard on her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"What? Why? How? But, But!" Pan just mouthed, her lips opening and closing like a fish. Her throat was parched and she gulped down the water in the nearest glass. Her heart fluttered in her chest. So there WAS a little brat on the way ready to chew on her life…

In the midst of all the celebrations, Gohan and Videl failed to notice Pan walk out on them. At the end of the dinner party, she was nowhere to be found. This worried the expecting couple.

"Guys, have you seen Pan?" Videl asked Bulma.

"Nope. But she was here with you, wasn't she?" Bulma replied.

"Yes, but now she's nowhere to be seen."

Gohan called the landline to their home. He wasn't surprised to hear Pan pick up.

"You've gone home all by yourself and you don't even think of letting us know?" Gohan bellowed angrily over the phone.

"Relax dad! I'm twelve years old already, stop babying me and go cradle your other kid!" Pan spat out and Gohan flinched away from his cell phone. It seemed like she was sobbing. Her voice was grated and broken. He just disconnected the line and sighed. Videl spotted him leaving.

"Any luck?"

"She's back at home."

"What? Why?"

"Why don't we ask her after we get back?"

It was just past midnight when Gohan cracked the door open to Pan's room. She was fast asleep in her little quilt.

"If you think you can fake sleep and convince me then you're wrong…" Gohan whispered. He sat on the bed beside her only to hear a sniff.

"Hey! Now what did you say about me cradling my '_other kid'_?"

Pan turned around to face her father. Gohan leaned down and gently pulled her towards him, hugging her tight to his chest. She let out another sob, and squeezed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

"Is it because you're jealous, baby?"

_Sob…_

"There's no need to be jealous, silly!"

_Sniff…_

"You know? When you're uncle Goten was born, I felt exactly how you're feeling." Pan looked into her father's eyes. He wiped the tears away. He sighed.

"But you'll get over it. You might think that a younger sister will pester you, or fight with you, or want things that belong to you, which you might not want to share. But that's just part of the package. You'll receive a play-mate, and when the younger sister's old enough, you'll find someone to talk to, someone to confide in, and someone to trust. You might also worry that she might steal away all the attention from you, but the truth is, when everybody attends to her, you'll feel like you've grown up, and that you don't need to be taken care of so much anymore, you'll be independent. And the best of all, she'll call you big sister! Don't you want that?"

"I don't know…"

"You're over-thinking because you're only thinking about what's bad, honey. Trust me. You'll love her. And she's going to be part-saiyan just like you. You can teach her fighting and how to fly!"

"Wait a minute… you keep saying 'sister', why not brother?"

"That's because you're having a sister, Pan!"

"Really?" Pan just started to lighten up.

"Yeah, and she'll really need you, you know, when she'll need to talk about boys and all, but that's when she's old enough, got it?"

Videl stood by the doorjamb, listening to the father-daughter conversation. Her heart filled with love and pride at his words. Gohan had matured so much ever since Pan was born. It was like the responsibility of a child was able to shape him to the fine man he is now. She considered herself very lucky at having found him, a smile tugged at the corners of her lips which went unnoticed by her. Gohan sensed her behind the door all along.

"Don't make me do all the talking now!" Gohan called Videl in. She smiled and let herself in. Pan looked up to her expectantly, her mood now better. Videl walked over and sat on the opposite side of the bed, cradling her daughter lovingly. Pan could feel her mother's arms wound around her, which caused her eyes to sting all over again…

"You'll always have your fair share of love and attention, Pan. No one's going to take that away from you. And you'll love your little sister."

"Have you guys named her yet?" Pan questioned.

"No, not yet. How about you suggest something?" Gohan spoke.

"Hmm, how about Mia, like my late grandmother?" Pan said and Videl smiled warmly, her heart felt tight with all the love that blossomed for her daughter and at the fond memories of her late mother.

"That's perfect!" Gohan whispered, taking Videl's hand in his.

"Mia." They all spoke, liking the name. Pan smiled inwardly, feeling excited to be having a younger sibling. All her apprehension hadn't died out yet, but she now loved the idea of becoming an elder sister in life.

Gohan was proud of his daughter having come this far. He had the best wife, the best daughter, the best family. When Pan's parents kissed her goodnight and retreated to their bedroom, Gohan splayed his palm over Videl's belly, caressing his unborn child.

"Mia"…

**Author's Note:** So? Did you like it? I tried to make Gohan like a strong, sensible, overprotective and understanding father here, just like the father every _daughter_ dreams of having!

Apparently in this fic, Videl's mother was named Mia, and she died in a car crash just before the Cell Saga.

How did Videl know it was a girl so early? Well, the pregnancy tests during that time could also depict the sex of the child!*my dumb idea!* it comes on the screen, like **F** for female and **M **for male.

Do you guys want a sequel to this? Like when baby Mia is born, how she looks, and all? Let me know!

Rate And Review!

.Rain


End file.
